The wolfman king
by Tigertyler7
Summary: When the wolfman king returns to fairytail, friends are made as well as relationships are made such as Laxus and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen,ect. Join them in this wild adventure of a story
1. Chapter 1

The wolf man king

Chapter 1

It was yet another day in Fiore or more specifically the fairytail guild, Natsu, the pink haired fire dragon slayer fighting with Gray; a ice make wizard and consequently a person who has a habit of taking off all his clothes. Erza the red headed Titania, quietly eating a strawberry cake nearby the two along with the fish loving exceed Happy and celestial wizard Lucy; who was contracted to the twelve zodiac ( I know about yukino, but in this story line she never was a celestial wizard but was a heavenly body Mage of some sort... I will figure it out later). Elsewhere in the guild was Cana drinking an ungodly amount of alcohol while Elfman shouted out what is manly, his sisters Mirajane and Lisana were tending to the bar. Wendy and Carla were next to black steel Gajeel , Pantherlilly ( or Lilly for short) and bookworm levy. Laxus sat with the thunder god tribe while their leader, freed, was admiring him intently, evergreen glaring daggers at the now oblivious Elfman and Bixlow was chatting with his babies. Juvia was stalking Gray... Again... Jet and Droy we're talking about levy while Reedus and Laki were making artworks of their own design. Nab was irritatingly staring at the request board next to Vijeeter, who was dancing his "I am next to lazy dance". Alzack and Bisca were watching their daughter Asuka play with Romeo while Macao and Wakaba had a chat about the ladies of the guild. Max was tending to the store while Warren was talking to him telepathically even though they were merely 10 feet away from each other. Guildarts, who was actually there was talking with Master Makarov and Mavis about the future of the guild. There was one more who was not mentioned even though he was on Tenrou Island he was on his way back from a long mission. He made his way to the guild in a calm fashion and open the doors with a kick. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement they were absolutely scared for a moment when he entered. The man had a body similar to Laxus's only a little taller he had medium length black hair and his pupils were only visible in his eyes. He wears something similar to Bacchus minus the sleeves, he wore dark ripped jeans with a belt with a moon pattern on it. He was barefoot and the one thing that distinguishes him from the others is that he was covered in fur. He went over to the master only for him to be guarded by Erza who asked " who are you, and what is your business with the master. The man did not even flinch. Mavis ran happily to the man and jumped to give him a hug and said "welcome back Wolf, long time no see". He then turned a little sideways and showed his purple fairytail symbol the same place that Natsu had it. "everyone" Mavis said " this is my friend Wolf, one of the founding members of faiytail as well as the wolf man king."" Whaaaat " everyone said.

Finished. I do not own Fairytail, I would never even have dreamed it up, How Hiro Mashima did it is a miracle. Now let me tell you about Wolf,

Age 1799 almost 18 human years

Magic- he uses wolfman magic and carbon manipulation magic

Wolf man magic is like dragon slayer magic except for the fact that it is purple. An example of the magic is the wolf man king howl is similar to a dragon's roar.

Carbon manipulation magic involves that of making and dissipating carbon in well everything. He can create diamonds and even change looks of people since carbon is in almost everything.

He is the king of werewolves who knew Mavis from the beginning of fairytail and made a promise to always be a member of fairytail. He is respectable, kindhearted but willing to fight if needed ( he is also the reason why the guild does not go into debt just a little secret between him and master) his power levels rival that of wizard saints but because of his heritage he cannot become one himself. Believe it or not the only meat he eats is chicken other than that, he is a vegetarian but he hates lettuce.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf man king

Chapter 2

Wolf's pov

" Whaaaat " everyone said. I just smirked while Erza withdrawn her sword apologizing for her actions. "It has been 27 years hasent it well if you count the 7 years on the Island even though I was there" ( his tone is similar to a growl). Whaaat!? Everyone yelled again. I guess I have some explaining to do don't I? I was on a 20 year mission of defeating a chain of dark guilds and arresting them all. After I was finished I decided to pay Mavis a visit while you were in the S class trials. Mavis specifically said not to interrupt so I watched. When acnologia attacked, which I was still forced to watch, I was also stuck on the Island as well as getting injured in the process. When I heard about the magic games I tried to make it there but, when I got there you already had won. I did however help with the mini dragons. I decided it would be best if I just returned. I hope to make friends with each and every one of you and I would like to catch up with Laxus since I knew him when he was born. Everyone cheered as the master yelled PARTY!

Lucy's pov

Yet again everyone loses control. Wait, why is Wolf coming over to me? H-h-hello MR. Wolf sir h-h-how are you? I am doing fine thank you. You don't have to be nervous, and just call me Wolf" he said while grinning. Sorry Wolf it's just that you are unnerving that is all. "I can appreciate that" he said "by the way are you a celestial wizard?" He asked. I told him yes as I held up my keys. "Part of the reward that I did not turn down was 7 celestial keys and I was hoping you would accept them as a token of friendship." He said with a smile now. My eyes widened and I said yes, yes, yes! Thank you! I then realized something and asked" what do you mean the part you "did not turn down"? I was suppressed at his answer

Wolf's pov

"I turned down the money like I always do. I only do missions to help other people. Rewards like keys I can't turn down so there you go." After I said that she hugged me enthusiastically. "What is with theses, women and their hugging?" I asked sarcastically. "So what keys did you get?"

Lucy's pov

I looked at the keys and said the following, lupus the wolf, Draco the dragon, pheonix the firebird, canes vinatici the hunting dogs, Hercules the hero, Orion the hunter, and Leo miner the little lion. Well some people are going to be happy. I ran out happily saying thank you to Wolf who went over to Laxus. As I went outside I am going to make contracts with all of the new keys. Open, gate of the wolf, Lupus. Golden light erupted from the key and took the form of a wolf who was armer clad. "Hello princess Lucy" he said while bowing. "Yes" he said "I would love to make a contract with you and I am available whenever I would request that you let me out on Halloween to meet and scare the guild. I use mind reader magic, illusion magic, and shadow magic thank you." He howled as he left, leaving a dumbfounded Lucy in his wake.

No one's pov

"Ok" Lucy said "moving on. Open gate of the dragon Draco. A dark black dragon appeared in front of Lucy. He had three symbols on his chest, a bolt, a cloud, and a z. He was available any time and used dream and lightning magic. Next open was pheonix who was a young man with short orange hair and red leather open vest. His 6 pack showing as he had no shirt underneath. He also wears red pants. He used rainbow fire and healing magic and was available Monday through Saturday but anytime if in need of healing. Next was canes vinatici who were two playful German shepherds one male and one female. They can track any person and they were available anytime as long as there are treats available( typical right?) next was Hercules who was more muscular than Elfman and hade the same hair length but only it is golden and fell to his shoulders. He was bare chested and had a pair of light brown leather pants. He uses strength magic and muscle speak magic. He was available anytime and he left. 2nd to last was Orion who was smaller than elfman but bigger than Laxus. He wore a light brown tank top and dark brown pants. He held a bow and arrow and a dagger. His hair was short and brown and was available any time but Sunday unless it was hunting season. He uses animal hunting magic and is an expert hand to hand combatant.

"Open gate of the little lion Leo Minor" Lucy said. A lion cub appeared along side Loke. "Hello beautiful", Loke said flirtatiously. Lucy blushed and picked up Leo Minor. "My little bro can't talk but he is available anytime and uses cheer magic. He is similar to Plue otherwise. Also I am stronger with him around. Thank you for reuniting us" and they both left. Lucy was happy with her new contracts and went back to the Fairytail guild

Done. I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic. You are able to leave your honest opinions and you can follow and favorite me if you want I don't want to force anybody. Thank you very much

Tiger

I don't own fairytail Hiro Mashima does; if I did Lucy and Laxus would be a couple by now thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolfman king

Chapter 3

Laxus's pov

"Hey Laxus," Wolf said "how are you? Haven't seen you in 27 years." I am doing fine if you don't count the fact that I was temporarily out of the guild and my power hungry dad tried to destroy the guild." Yeah, I heard about that, apparently you tried to take over the guild." Wolf said." I also heard about how you disbanded raven tail like they were nothing even I am sure you could give me a run for my money after the gmg." Wolf said smirking while I thought " I like this guy". "So is this the thunder god tribe?" Wolf asked. "Yes they are" I said, "meet Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen." The three greeted wolf with a nod"Pleased to meet you" Wolf said," Evergreen, you use fairy magic and stone eyes right?" Surprised, she said "how did you know?" We werewolves have senses 10 times sharper than a dragon slayer, we can smell magic and emotions so I can understand what type of magic you use as well as how you feel. Wolf answered. "Interesting" Freed exclaimed. The reason I asked is because I have a tag along fairy that said that she is similar to a celestial spirit.

Evergreen's pov

My eyes widened after he said that. Can I meet the fairy? I asked. Wolf whistled and a light burst through the door and after the light dissipated revealed an 11 inch fairy with brown shoulder length hair with a ribbon in it as well as a ribbon necklace and heels with ribbons on it. She wore a green sleeveless dress with a ribbon on the chest part. "Hello" she curtsied to the thunder god tribe, my name is Ribbon.

Ribbon's pov

"Ribbon this is Evergreen, she uses fairy magic and stone eyes." Wolf said. My eyes brightened up in delight as I flew over to the fairy Mage. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Evergreen, I said with enthusiasm." "Likewise" Evergreen said. I know this is coming from out of the blue but, would you like to be my partner please. I said. Evergreen's eyes glistened with excitement and she said "a thousand times yes; but aren't you Wolf's partner? He said it is too dangerous for me to partner up with him, but he said he would help me find one who complements me better.

Wolf's pov

"Speaking of which" the fairy said as she made her way over to me," Thank you Wolf for keeping your promise." I nodded as she went back to Evergreen.

Evergreen's pov

"So here is how it goes," Ribbon said as she gave Evergreen a ribbon on a necklace I join the guild and you can call me via the necklace with the pink ribbon I just gave you if you need some company other than the boys. I can also make you stronger maybe not as strong as Laxus but stronger than Freed. Unlike celestial spirits I can die so keep that in mind." I nodded as I put on the necklace after she explained everything. "But just like a spirit or a guild member, I would rather die than put you or your friends in danger. Just like the guild." Ribbon said. " now I am going to join the guild so we can start out together but I won't start missions with you, I always stay here unless summoned." Ribbon said. "Two other things", she said" the first is that I don't need any reward at the end and the second, Can I live with you because I have no place to live.

Evergreen's pov

Yes you can, it is the least I can do for you plus the company would be nice, and I accept your terms. Ribbon smiled and said "I am going to join the guild now, BRB".

Wolf's pov

Evergreen jumped up to give me another bone crushing hug and said thank you over and over again. You can call me Ever like all of my friends do!

Bixlow's pov

Wow Wolvy, she hasen't been this excited ever since the mission at the chocolate and clothes store with Elfman. She needed a size up after what she did there. I said sarcastically with my tongue out and my babies said "size up, size up".

No one's pov

SMACK! Evergreen hit Bixlow hard with her fan with a tick mark on her head. "YOU SHOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A LADY" she yelled as she continuously hit Bixlow with her fan.

Wolf's pov

Well... I think I should go meet some of the other members now. Bye it was nice meeting you three. And Ever, Take care of Ribbon for me.

Done

I don't own fairytail Hiro Mashima does; if I did the guild would overlook the ocean thank you

Tiger


	4. Chapter 4

The wolfman king

Chapter 4

Wolf's pov

After I met everyone and caught up with those who knew me, I headed towards the strauss siblings. "Hello you three how are you" I asked

Mira's pov

I am doing wonderfully thank you

Lisana's pov

I am doing fine as well thank you

Elfman's pov

I am doing manly today Wolf!

Wolf's pov

I sweat dropped as I said," ok then, Mira what is there to eat here?" "Oh, let me get the menu, we have delicious steaks here or a thing of pork chops and much more meat products for a carnivore like you" the demon bartender said. "Actually, despite race and appearances, I am mostly a vegetarian with the exception of chicken and I don't like lettuce." I explained. "Why is that?" Mira asked." Because lettuce is tasteless." I said with a smirk."I meant why are you a vegetarian besides chicken." Mira said. "Oh that"I said,"that is because if I ate too much meat then I would be tempted to eat all of you." That made Lisana and Elfman cringe a little while Mira said "gotcha don't want you to go around eating people, so what do you want?" Chicken strips with a fruit salad please, as well as root beer please." "Why don't you have a regular beer Wolf?" Cana asked. "I am allergic to alcohol." I said. Suddenly Cana gave me another bone crushing hug while crying and said," that is the saddest thing I ever heard in my life, I am so, so, sorry!" Mira changed the mood by saying "coming right up. After I ate what seemed to be a piece of heaven Mira and I talked to one another.

No one's pov

Mira asked" how old are you?" Wolf replied "1799 years old or almost 18 human years". Mira went wide eyed and asked "does anything special happen your next birthday?"

Wolf's pov

Yes, in fact, it is the most important night of our lives. Basically me and everyone I hold dear head into a clearing where the full moon shines where everyone finds a lover for life based off of fate. Mira suddenly had hearts floating around her when I said that. I guess I can compare the ritual to a tree. What happens is me, my mate, a friend, and his mate are the trunk of the tree everyone else is a branch with two leaves if they choose to accept their other half. First the trunk mates have to accept each other for it to work. If everything goes well, me, my mate, my friend, and his mate will live as long as I do as well as everyone who decides to become mates with one another. Those who don't or don't admit in time will live their average life. If they decide to then later decide to break up they both die and the branch is cut off so to speak if someone from the trunk breaks up then everyone dies even me. It is a part of a chain reaction. The 4 at the trunk at the bottom is the most important otherwise you all live as long as me. My birthday is in a month.

Mira's pov

How romantic. Everyone sweat drops

Elfman's pov

We will be sure you get a party worthy of a Man

Wolf's pov

Make that worthy of a wolfman.

Elfman's pov

Yeah...Right...

Wolf's pov

I am going back to my home I will see everyone later. Bye everyone.

Done

I don't own fairytail Hiro Mashima does; if I did Crime sorciere would be a subsection of Fairytail

Tiger


	5. Chapter 5

The Wolfman king

Chapter 5

When Wolf finally made it to his cave outside of Magnolia, it was already 10 PM. Wolf said to himself "We werewolves who have the moon belt on them only need to sleep 2 hours a week. after that, I might head to the guild again, I am sure at least Master and Laxus will still be there no doubt doing paperwork. After some shuteye I will go there."

2 hours and 30 minuets later…

Wolf entered the guild surprising both the men who were still in the guild. "Wolf!?" Makarov said "What brings you here so late?" One Explanation later… "I understand Wolf, but what are you going to do all night?" Makarov asked. "I think I will train." Wolf said. "You are welcome to join me Laxus, If you want to that is." Laxus turned to his grandfather who nodded in response. "Sure." Laxus said. "I wanted to see how I would do against you for a while now, as well as, knowing what kind of abilities you have. afterwards I have some questions for you." Laxus smirked after he said that. Chuckling, Wolf said "all right Laxus, we will show each other what we can do with our powers, then we will spar, after that you may ask any question you think up, Is that Ok? Laxus Replied "fine by me, I took a magic energy drink so I should be good for the night". "Lets go then." Wolf replied.

When the two got to the training field they showed off each other's powers. "I use lightning dragon slayer magic." Laxus said as he demonstrated by using his "Lightning Dragon's Roar" which shot electricity out of his mouth at the dummy completely destroying it. "Wow… That has to be the strongest lightning magic I have ever seen in my life." Wolf said Shocked at Laxus's performance. "Your next Wolf" Laxus said smirking. "I use wolfman king magic and carbon manipulation magic." Wolf said. "With wolfman king magic, which is only available to me and my ancestors and fore fathers, is similar to slaying magic." wolf explained. he demonstrated by doing his "Howl of the Wolfman King". a magic circle appeared in front of him and when he howled and then an ominous purple vortex came out destroying the dummy and three trees in the process. Laxus was stunned at the damage that one howl did. after Laxus regained his composure, one last dummy was placed out. " My other magic is Carbon manipulation magic." Wolf said. I can condense and dissipate anything with carbon in it. I can move other elements by pushing them with carbon including them in the fusion. I can also use carbon from the ground or from other organisms since there is carbon in both." Laxus asked "What do you mean "From other Organisms?" Wolf replied by saying " I will show you after we spar, but let me demonstrate the first thing I can do." Wolf held out his hand and a golden light swirled around his hand. A moment later a diamond the size of a baseball appeared floating in front of Laxus. "Impressive." Laxus said. "Thanks." Wolf replied. "How else do you think the guild stayed out of debt for so long? Don't tell anyone else that though otherwise they would just ask me for money and wouldn't work for it." Wolf warned Laxus. He nodded in response. Wolf continued by saying " I can shoot multiple little diamonds up to this size as bullets but if I need to, I can do this." The baseball sized baseball disappeared and Wolf's hand glowed again as he pointed to the dummy. Laxus looked but was unable to look away. a golden circle about the width of 9 feet around appeared above the dummy. What came out left Laxus dumbfounded. Out of the circle came an elephant sized diamond with the flat side pointed towards the dummy. Wolf then lowered his hand and the diamond fell onto the dummy crushing it in the process. Laxus jumped when he saw that. Wolf then raised his hand up again and the diamond was lifted then he lowered it and raised it about 5 times leaving the dummy in thousands of pieces when it disappeared. Laxus would have laughed if he wasn't so close. the only word that came out of Laxus's mouth was "Damn". Wolf laughed at his reaction.

"It seems we have left each other almost speechless" Wolf said with a smirk. Laxus smirked back and said "Yeah, but I don't think I can beat you in a battle to be honest." "Really" Wolf said, "I was thinking the same thing about you." "Wanna find out?" Laxus said while electricity flew off him. "we better" Wolf said as an aura emitted from him. After about 2 hours of sparring both of them fell down on the grass panting. "I guess we were both right" Wolf said while smirking. "yeah" was all Laxus said said while smirking. "Both of us are worn out so can I get my answers now while we recover? Laxus asked. "sure, ask away" Wolf said.

Done

I do not own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Thank you feel free to write your honest opinions and you can fav this story if you want

Thank you

Tiger (:


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolfman king

Chapter 6

Previously,

"Both of us are worn out so can I get my answers now while we recover? Laxus asked.

"Sure, ask away" Wolf said.

Currently

"When you said "From other organisms" what did you mean?" Laxus asked

Everything that is living has carbon. Basically most parts of our bodies and plants that are solid has carbon and calcium in it. I can manipulate that and I can do the following: increase or decrease mass, take parts off or add them, immobilize people, change the hardness of skin and bone, and disintegration as long as I put the organism back together or else it is a taboo." Wolf explained.

"How strong are your senses?" Laxus asked now intrigued.

"I can smell emotions and magic." Wolf said.

"Is there any other effects your Wolfman king magic can do? I mean.. slayers can eat their own element and Wendy can heal so I was just curious" laxus said trying to look bored but his eyes and voice proved otherwise.

"It gives me a form of sympathy magic, if someone came in sad, I can use my magic to know how they really feel." Wolf Said calmly

I overheard you and Mira yesterday afternoon about your 1800th birthday, you'll be 18 human years, can you elaborate on that a little.

(I would say but I will tell you in another chapter. let's move on.)

6 hours later in the guild,

(Everyone was there doing whatever they do at the time. you know like: Erza eating cake, Lucy and Wendy talking, Natsu and gray fighting, lets get to the fight shall we.)

"IT IS NOT PINK YOU ICE BASTARD IT IS SALMON!" Natsu yelled at gray.

"IT IS TOO YOU FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled almost out of control.

"I CALLED YOU A FLAME BRAIN YOU PINK HAIRED IDIOT!" Gray Yelled back.

THAT'S IT! Natsu snapped as he threw a table and a chair at Gray which he easily dodged both oblivious in their fight to notice where the table and chair went.

The table was flying over to Lucy and the char flew towards Mira. Before Elfman, Erza, and the two ladies can react Laxus protected Lucy and Wolf protected Mira both seriously pissed. When Natsu and Gray were going to hit each other again they froze in place.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" both of them said at the same time.

Wolf answered a little too calmly "I fused your bones together over your joints so you can't move. You almost hit Mira and Lucy with your fight and you could have killed them." "Before I release you two, what were you two fighting over anyway?" Wolf asked.

Gray answered "We were arguing about Natsu's hair color, I said it was pink and he said it was salmon"

Wolf replied by saying "Salmon is a type of pink so you are both right and Natsu, Have you ever heard of the expression "Real men wear pink" Wolf said.

Elfman's Ears perked up and he said "Will you excuse me for a moment." Leaving the guild

After Wolf released his hold Natsu and Gray immediately apologized after getting three death glares; one from Erza, one from Laxus, and one from Wolf.

"You know what, I think my hair is actually pink now" Natsu said.

Gray said " No, it is definitely a light red"

after that they started arguing again

Mira, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, and Wolf all sighed.

A couple hours passed and Elfman came back and what he wore left everyone open jawed.

He was wearing his same open vest only the base color was pink and he wore a pink and green camouflage pants.

"Now I have the colors of a real man!" Elfman shouted with his right fist pumped up

Done

I do not own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Thank you feel free to write your honest opinions and you can fav this story if you want

Thank you

Tiger (:


	7. Chapter 7

The Wolfman king

Chapter 7

Previously,

A couple hours passed and Elfman came back and what he wore left everyone open jawed .

He was wearing his same open vest only the base color was pink and he wore a pink and green camouflage pants.

"Now I have the colors of a real man!" Elfman shouted with his right fist pumped up

Currently,

"I should have known that elfman would do something like that." Wolf sighed.

"

Oh dear." Was Mira's reaction

Lucy, Lisana, and Gray were trying very hard not to laugh

Natsu said "Yo Elfman, Nice clothes you got there."

everyone else was dumbfounded

2 hours after everything went back to normal.

" Wolf, you have a job request"

"Already?" Wolf questioned.

He took the request and he read out loud

Needed, Wolf from fairy tail, and Bacchus and Rocker from quatro cerberus.

Mission- Defeat the dark guild known as the Evil Deadly Ballerinas. the council is having trouble due to the way they move. We need Bacchus's unique movements, Wolf's ability to manipulate carbon, and Rocker's ability to drill into the guild. there are currently 5,000 people in the guild. they use ballet in battle and they use Dance magic and other varieties of magic. Their three strongest are Anita Mann who uses Diver magic, Rocker should take her on. The second one is Betty Dyddent who uses high speed Bacchus has the advantage the third one, Ben Dover, the strongest, uses earth magic Wolf should take him on.

Reward is 3000000 jewels plus two silver keys

Go alone, anyone uninvited will be humiliated by a type of rune that strips a human of their dignity.

After Wolf read the job request, Lucy and Cana pouted, Lucy, because she wanted the Keys and Cana because she wanted to drink with Bacchus.

"I will leave Immediately master." Wolf said and left the guild.

Not needing to pack because he doesn't own much outside his kingdom, Wolf went straight to quatro cerberus to meet Bacchus and Rocker. When Wolf got there Goldmine, Bacchus, and Rocker were waiting outside the guild. They gestured Wolf in and after making a way around the Guild full of men, they sat in a bar.

"Wanna Drink" Bacchus asked.

No, I am allergic to alcohol but thanks for offering

Bacchus started crying saying "That is the saddest story I have ever heard In my life."

Rocker, Goldmine, and Wolf all sweatdropped.

after a Quick debriefing session with goldmine, the trio were on the train headed for the town of Misdemeenur.

"Man Wolvy, you are one wild looking dude" Bacchus complemented

"Thanks… I think" was Wolf's response

"

How are you able to maintain your werewolf form because it is still early afternoon and the full moon isn't coming out for another 3 weeks?" Rocker asked.

"My belt has an image of a moon on the buckle and it radiates a continuous stream of energy that the moon gives off." Wolf answered

"That's Wild" both yelled out enthusiastically

( Let's skip the train ride and get to the town)

The town is like magnolia only smaller and surprisingly most of the people here are very polite. When they got to their client, Mayor Nase's, hall and were greeted by a man in his early 20's. He was already bald on the top and he was wearing a suit along with his wife who was a petite woman also in a suit. They told the three where the guild was and that they are so troublesome that he doubled the reward.

After he said that Wolf said, "Can you split the money between Rocker and Bacchus, I just want the keys for a friend of mine.

Bacchus, Rocker, Mayor Nase, and his wife were in complete shock after what wolf said.

"Sure, but why would you only take the keys and give the money to the other two?" Asked the mayor.

The keys are for Lucy Heartfelia, as for the money, I can make money with my carbon magic so it is never a problem for me.

After the three left Bacchus and Rocker officially became Wolf's friends forever.

Finished Chapter 7

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

the battle will begin next chapter as well as preparations for Wolf's 1800th birthday where mates will be made. Bacchus and Rocker are invited as well as two representatives from other guilds before everyone can come. Everyone from Fairytail has to be there just representatives from other guilds.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wolfman king

Chapter 8

Previously,

After the three left Bacchus and Rocker officially became Wolf's friends forever.

Currently,

"Are you sure your ok with giving us all the money Wolvy?" Bacchus asked

"Yes, I can make diamonds to sell if I needed money but only if i need to. I only live in a cave with a table, chair, and bed all made of stone. I also tend to grow my own food as I am a vegetarian besides chicken. In the guild I get everything to eat free because I help with the finances there." Wolf explained.

after a couple hours they made it to the Evil Deadly Ballerinas guild hall and were instantly attacked. Wolf took on a fair share of the ballerinas by stiffening their muscles and using his "Wolf Man king's slash" Knocking them out, He also strengthened the hardness of Bacchus' and Rocker's skin and bones making their attacks far more effective.

Rocker, after his power boost, was able to defeat even more dark mages/ballerina's with his Drill'n'Rock. and Bacchus was able to cause more damage than if he didn't have the hardness boost.

within 10 minuets the 5000 reduced to 3 dark ballerina mages, Anita Mann, Betty Dyddent, and Ben Dover. All three got separated with Rocker and Anita in an underground cave, Bacchus and Betty in the hall, and Wolf and Ben outside.

With Rocker,

Anita kept hitting and retreating which was annoying Rocker Immensely. She would dive down and come up and hit Rocker. Just then rocker came up with the Idea of having his whole body spin from his magic. Just as he did that Anita came up to punch but was dragged into his drill like body and was thrown to the other side of the cave. Rocker then grabbed her by the legs and started turning his arm into a drill and dragging Anita with it making her spin like a drill. se then fainted from being to dizzy to do anything.

With Bacchus,

Bacchus was having trouble with the speedy mage who continuously caught him off guard until of course he got drunk and his unpredictable movements caught Betty off guard and then he used his "Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm" to Finnish her off.

With Wolf,

Ben kept throwing boulders at wolf but He kept dissipating the rocks. Ben then manipulated the Earth underneath Wolf and caught him off guard so Wolf did what he did with Natsu and Gray and then used his "Wolfman King's Diamond Fist" his fist turned into a diamond and then he knocked out the Earth mage.

After the rune mage's came and the rewards were collected, the three went home but not before accepting 3 invitations to Wolf's 1800th Birthday Party one for Bacchus, One for Rocker, and one for Quatro Cerberus, which all three were accepted. They went their separate ways after that.

When Wolf got back to Fairytail, things were at their usual except Elfman was still wearing Pink. After being greeted and asked how the mission was, Wolf gave Lucy the two keys he earned.

One of the two is Scutum the shield, who was a Knight in armer with a sword and a golden shield. he can use shield to protect Lucy, and even an entire town from energy blasts and physical contact. he has an automatic danger detection program like horologium. the only difference is that he can heal and can walk. He was available any time. the second one is Vulpecula the fox, she was a fox who was similar to Lupus. she uses Telekinesis, mind reader, and subduction illusion magic. she is also Lupus's girlfriend but she will not be like Aquarius. she is available anytime but she asked to be let out on Valentines day so she can have some fun.

after a while Wolf asked Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel to deliver three invitations to Lamia scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and Blue pegasus respectively with the promise of a dress, second for cake, fire and iron for those respectively. After all, Wolf's Birthday was in 2 weeks so he had to get ready.

when the four got back each letter was accepted and the two representatives from each guild are

Lamia scale- Chelia and Lyon

Mermaid heel- Kagura and Milliana,

Sabertooth- Orga and Yukino

Blue Pegasus- Jenny and Hibiki.

Quatro Cerberus- Rocker and Bacchus

Done,

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does. next chapter is the cake, preparations, and location. Mira, Lucy, and Laxus helped out a little with one of these each. I decided for now to write a chapter every day as to make things move quicker. thanks please review

Tiger:)


	9. Chapter 9

The Wolfman king

Chapter 9

Previously,

after a while Wolf asked Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel to deliver three invitations to Lamia scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and Blue pegasus respectively with the promise of a dress, second for cake, fire and iron for those respectively. After all, Wolf's Birthday was in 2 weeks so he had to get ready.

when the four got back each letter was accepted and the two representatives from each guild are

Lamia scale- Chelia and Lyon

Mermaid heel- Kagura and Milliana,

Sabertooth- Orga and Yukino

Blue Pegasus- Jenny and Hibiki.

Quatro Cerberus- Rocker and Bacchus

Currently,

"With the invitations sent out, I need to get a cake, Decorations, and a clearing in the woods to set up" Wolf thought. Just as he thought that, Mira, Lucy, and Laxus seemed to just read his mind and came up to him.

"Wolf, if you are wondering about a cake big enough for 6 guilds, I would be happy to make you a cake along side Wendy and Carla, who both agreed earlier after you gave them both 3 outfits, which was more than you promised." Mira said.

"My celestial spirits want to help out with decorating because you got me 9 keys and all my spirits appreciate you for that." Lucy said and Loke giving an appreciative nod.

"I know of a clearing in the woods that will show the moon perfectly all night, The Thunder God Tribe and I usually go there for training but you can borrow it." Laxus said.

"Thanks you three, I appreciate the help. "Wolf said appreciatively. "We only have a week and a half so Mira, I have no idea how long or big you plan to make the cake but I would start early so then we can get it done by the day before my Birthday. Laxus, will you show Lucy and I the clearing, Lucy, I will need you to summon one or two of your more reliable spirits that can write down a plan for the spirits." Wolf requested.

Mira got Wendy and Carla and started writing out a plan for the cake. Erza was sulking in a corner because she couldn't help because she was going on a mission soon but she will be back for the party. Laxus showed Wolf and Lucy the clearing and Lucy summoned Capricorn and Virgo who immediately started to draw out a plan.

"This is perfect" Wolf said with a smile. Laxus grinned as he said that.

time skip Day before Birthday

(We will check up on both the spirits and Mira. We will start with the spirits)

Taurus was chopping wood to make tables and chairs. Aries was making wool cushions for the chairs. Cancer cut paper to make streamers and table cloth. Gemini was floating around putting streamers here and there. Virgo was setting up a temporary dance floor and was cooking. Libra was helping with heavy lifting by using her gravity change. Sagittarius was helping with decorating. Scorpio was making sand decorations of the moon. Aquarius was making waterworks. Pisces was bringing in seafood for Virgo. Horologium made a countdown to midnight clock. Leo minor came up with a routine with Lupus, Plue, and Canes Vinatici. Hercules was moving stray boulders out of the way. Orion was handling the other food products for Virgo. Loke, Draco, and Vulpecula were making a light show for the dance floor. Phoenix was making a rainbow fire pit to roast marshmallows or something. Scutum made a spell to keep out rain and uninvited intruders. Pyxis was busy telling everyone what goes where. Crux was researching Wolf. Capricorn was watching it all come together.

(With Mira, Wendy, and Carla)

The design was a 7 tier cake each tier separated on a cake stand. each had a different flavor and had an emblem of each guild that agreed to come. Fairytail was chocolate, Lamia scale was watermelon, Sabertooth was Vanilla, Mermaid Heel was red velvet, Blue Pegasus was strawberry, and quatro cerberus was cherry. The seventh tier was that of a wolf howling at the moon and it was mint chocolate. the cakes were big enough for each guild to have two slices of whatever flavor they want. Carla was making the frosting while Mira and Wendy were making the cakes and decorating.

(time skip 2 hours to midnight the night of birthday)

Everyone from each guild was at the fairytail guild hall. Wolf then lead all the fairytail members along with the representatives from each guild arrived at the clearing. Little did everyone know there was a guest there that wasn't mentioned to be invited the party it was…

Done

sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted to see if anyone could guess who is waiting at the sight. here is a hint she is a mother who lost her daughter who is in fairytail. I don't own fairytail Hiro Mashima does. to celebrate 1000 views I will post the next chapter later today around late afternoon my time so it will be different for most people so keep that in mind. thanks and please review.

Tiger(:


	10. Chapter 10

The Wolfman king

Chapter 10

Previously,

Everyone from each guild was at the fairytail guild hall. Wolf then lead all the fairytail members along with the representatives from each guild arrived at the clearing. Little did everyone know there was a guest there that wasn't mentioned to be invited the party it was…

Currently

It was Queen Shagotte.

"What are you doing here Shagotte?!" The three Fairytail exceeds asked.

"I was invited here courtesy of Wolf." Shagotte said. "While he was on his mission he came across us exceeds and we became friends. We also established a relationship between the two species. we also found all the other exceed eggs so there is one more thing I need to do." Chagotte explained. She went over to Carla and said, "Remember when you asked why you and I both had the same powers? It is because you are my daughter Carla." Shagotte said with tears in her eyes.

Carla was in shock, but she managed to run up to the bigger exceed and gave her a hug. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why?" Carla said between cries. They looked at each other and then Carla understood.

"I also wish to join Fairytail so then I can be with my daughter, all the other exceeds found a place for themselves so it is my turn.

Makarov nodded and said "You may join after the party, Midnight is near and you have some catching up to do.

"Thank you Master" Shagotte said in tears.

10 minuets before Midnight Wolf Explained what was going to happen.

" What will happen is I will send a howl at the moon, the moon will bring down 4 colors of light one at me, one at my friend and 1 at each of our mates for life after that a wave of light will envelope over everyone and each person will be teleported to their mates if they accept. if they accept they will live as long as I live judging that my mate and my friend's mate agree to each other. my friend plays an important roll as well as I transform to look similar to him. I also can fuse our power together into one (We will see that later). Also my friend, his mate, my mate and I will be able to use each other's magic in a kind of a well where we each put in a little magic in it and us 4 will be able to use each other's magic. Understood." Wolf said

Everyone nodded and just as they did it was midnight. Wolf let out a long howl and then 4 lights, one yellow, one pink, one purple, and one blue, came out from the moon. the blue light hit Wolf, the yellow light hit Laxus, the purple light hit Mira, and the pink light hit Lucy. as everyone backed away a white light emerged from them and everything went white for a minute. Everyone was standing face to face with their potential mates here are the results

Milliana was in front of lyon

Chelia was in front of Rocker

Jenny was in front of Hibiki

Kagura in front of Freed

Yukino in front of Orga

Bacchus in front of Cana

Erza was in front of Jelall

Natsu was in front of Meldy

Happy was in front of Carla

Pantherlilly was in front of Shagotte

Gajeel was in front of Levy

Gray was in front of Juvia

Elfman was in front of Evergreen.

Lisanna was in front of Bixlow

Wendy in front of Romeo

Master was in front of Porliusica

Laxus was in front of Lucy

Mira was in front of Wolf

(With Milliana and Lyon)

"Thanks for dancing with me at the ball" Milliana said with a blush.

Lyon just held her hand and said "I will accept you as my mate if you accept me too.

Milliana could not help herself as she kissed him and said" of corse Nya.

(With Chelia and Rocker)

"This is wild man, I never would have expected to be with this lovely young lady which I will definitely accept!" Rocker Said

"Well that is love for ya" Chelia responded as if to agree

(Jenny and Hibiki were kissing so we will move on to Kagura and Freed)

"I take it we are potential for each other Ms. Kagura" Freed said holding out his hand

Kagura blushed as she took his hand

(Yukino and Orga were holding hands and Bacchus and Cana were drinking while holding hands. With Erza and Jelall)

"You obviously lied when you said you had a fiancé Jelall." Erza said smiling. That was responded to a kiss from Jelall.

(Natsu accepted Meldy while she held his hand. With Happy and Carla)

"Let's get something straight first. Stop asking me to share a fish with you! I get indigestion if I eat raw fish. I can eat fish cooked but not raw. I shall accept if you accept my terms."Carla said.

"Aye."Happy said. "I wish you would have told me that sooner so then I would stop asking." Happy also said.

Carla blushed and took his hand.

(With Pantherlilly and Shagotte)

I fell for you when I/You saved you/me. they both said and blushed

(with Gajeel and Levy)

"Ya know Levy the other reason I failed to mention at the trials for helping you is because I fell for you." Gajeel said and was responded with a kiss.

(With Gray and Juvia)

I just need some space Juvia and I will accept you.

Juvia calmly held his hand and said "Ok Gray. You know you should have told Juvia this a long time ago and Juvia would have been OK with that"

(Elfman and Evergreen were Holding hands while Bixlow and Lisanna both stuck out their tongues in agreement. With Wendy and Romeo)

"I guess there is no better option for the two of us" Wendy said and Romeo nodded and held her hand.

(With Master and Porliusica)

"I generally hate people but no matter how mush I hate them I always had a soft spot for you" Porliusica said and held Makarov's hand. Just then a light enveloped both of them and suddenly they both looked 30 years old. What just happened?! Makarov asked.

(It will be explained later and now to Laxus, Lucy, Mira, and Wolf)

Wolf's appearance changed to have the same hairstyle and scar as Laxus, everything else was unchanged.

"so that's what you meant earlier" Laxus said with a smirk. he was full of pride that he was chosen as Wolf's friend. "Lucy…" Laxus was cut off with a kiss.

"Yes, I accept, to be honest I kind of had a crush on you ever since he Phantom Lord incident." Lucy said.

Laxus literally roared in triumph.

"Mira…" Wolf was cut off.

I can't think of anyone better to suit me Wolf" Mira said. They Kissed Just before everyone else showed up.

Done

I am surprised that no one even tried to guess. That is ok though. please comment on how you think about the shippings or if you just want to talk. I can give Ideas as well. you can criticize if you want. I am always happy with any opinion good or bad just don't use bad words ok. I am sorry if I said something offensive. Thanks for reading so far. the party will continue as well as more in the next chapter.

Tiger(:


	11. Chapter 11

The Wolfman king

Chapter 11

After all the mates were found everyone was just having fun and dancing, having cake and whatnot. Milliana, Lyon, Jenny, Hebiki, Happy, Carla, Lilly(In battle form), Shagotte, Elfman, and Evergreen were all dancing. Erza was on her 7th slice of cake. Ichiya was going to flirt with her again but was instantly death glared by Jellal. Bacchus and Cana were both drinking a barrel of alcohol each. the wild 4 + Chelia were shouting Wild with Rocker and Chelia holding hands. Mermaid heel was Death glaring Freed warning him not to hurt Kagura or they will put him in a web, force feed him carrots, and make him 20 times heavier. Kagura dismissed them saying she can handle herself. Yukino and Orga were holding hands talking with Jura. Sherry was making out with Ren behind a bush(I never had any experience with that or lemons so I can't do any of those sorry) Toby was getting mad at a tree and Yuka just sweat dropped. the guild masters minus makarov and sting were talking amongst themselves. Gray was hugging Juvia while Natsu and Meldy ate. Lisanna was drumming a beat on Bixlow's babies while Bixlow , Rogue, and Rufus all just partied along Mira, Laxus, Lucy, Wolf, Makarov, and Porlyusica were talking and everyone else in Fairytail just went about their business.

"How come Porlyusica and I look so young Wolf?" Makarov asked.

"It is because since you accepted each other you become somewhat ageless until I… you know. It works better if you are 30 or under so it changed both of you to match that description. you keep your magic power and wisdom from before so your actual age does not change." Wolf explained."You should be able to do what we all do without worrying about health." Wolf said

They both smiled and said " Thank you Wolf" and left to talk to the guild masters

"So what did you mean "a well of magic" wolf?" Mira asked.

"It means we can use each other's magic if we need to" Wolf said. "For example, we are all contracted to Lucy's spirits and we can use partial takeover and transformation magic and we can use lightning dragon magic. however using my magic will deplete your portion of your well so use it wisely. It will eventually return."Wolf explained

Just then all of Lucy's spirits + the king came out on their own and confirmed what I said.

"Lucy's primary magic is celestial magic however if she runs out of power she can use one of your powers" the King said. "I myself have a gift for Wolf, Ms. Mira, and Mr. Laxus. 5 keys appeared out of thin air 2 gold and three silver each for the three. "These keys are copies so then you can call on only the spirits Lucy uses. Wolf since it is your birthday I will give you a third gold key." The king said. "Wolf, you get the gold keys Libra, Taurus, and Scorpio and the silver keys, Lupus, Hercules, and Phoenix. Mira, You get Gemini, and Cancer, you also get Horologium, Vulpecula, and Canes Vinatici. Laxus, You get Sagittarius and Pisces, you also get Scutum, Draco, and Orion. You all will get Virgo's Key as well."The king said. "Also Laxus, Take care of my old friend will you?" He asked.

Laxus smiled and agreed. "We will make our contracts tomorrow or after the party."

"Thank you for all this. Feel free to stick around and party " Wolf said

Before he even finished the sentence they already joined the party.

(Time skip 3 hours later…)

"Alright everyone I have one last thing to say to conclude the party" Wolf said.

Everyone listened. "Those who found their mates should spend the next day getting to know each other so as to understand each other better ok." Wolf suggested. Everyone agreed. "I recommend spending the night with your mate or getting a hotel together. after at least 6-10 hours we will meet in the guild to make our final decision. that is all." Wolf announced.

done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	12. Chapter 12

The Wolfman king

Chapter 12

previously,

Everyone listened. "Those who found their mates should spend the next day getting to know each other so as to understand each other better ok." Wolf suggested. Everyone agreed. "I recommend spending the night with your mate or getting a hotel together. after at least 6-10 hours we will meet in the guild to make our final decision. that is all." Wolf announced.

Currently,

(Milliana and Lyon went ice-skating, Chelia went to a dog park with Rocker, Jenny and Hibiki were…uh…let's skip that, Kagura and Freed were in a book store, Bacchus and Cana were drinking, Erza was eating cake with Jellal, Natsu and Meldy were in Natsu's house, Happy, Carla, Lilly, and Chagotte were all at the guild getting Chagotte a reddish pink guild mark on her back, Wendy and Romeo were blushing in front of Macao, Yukino and Orga were in a hotel, Gajeel was eating while Levy read to him, Gray and Juvia went to a lake, Elfman and Evergreen went to a dance, Lisanna and Bixlow were talking with his babies, Master and Porlyusica were in Master's office. With Mira, Laxus, Lucy, and Wolf)

"All right everyone, Here is how you summon a spirit." Lucy said. "All you need to do is pour your magic through your key and the spirit comes through. You already promised you would treat your spirits like I do so grab a silver key and try it out."Lucy instructed

"Open gate of the wolf/fox/dragon, Lupus/Vulpecula/Draco." Wolf, Mira, and Laxus said as the three appeared.

"Good, now try it out with a golden key." Lucy said

"Open gate of the golden bull/twins/archer, Taurus/Gemini/Sagittarius." Wolf, Mira, and Laxus said as the three appeared.

After the spirits left Lucy concluded her lesson she said, "That is that"

With the well dry so to speak they just talked.

"Hey guys, I have an idea that you might not like. We should form a team because of how we need each other for survival and for our wells to restore." Wolf suggested. Mira agreed as she did not have a team and Kinana can handle the bar.

Laxus and Lucy thought about it for a moment and Lucy said, "As long as I can still go occasionally go on missions with my other team." Laxus nodded in agreement.

(a few hours later)

Everyone was in the guild and were waiting for Wolf to give their response. When Wolf and his newly made team walked over to their surprise, Team Natsu +3 and the Thunder God Tribe and the two Strauss siblings.

"They're here" Lisanna said

Erza spoke up and said "We talked and we decided you four should be a team with our teams being teams that are connected to yours in other words sub teams."

"We were just going to tell you that we decided to do that too." Mira said

" We should also say that Juvia, Jellal, and Meldy are joining team Natsu while Elfman and Lisanna are joining the Thunder god tribe" Freed said.

After they reached an agreement the new teams made their way up to Master and they explained the situation to which he agreed.

"All right, I will just update these forms and what is the new team called?" Master asked

"Team Golden Moon" Laxus, Lucy, Mira, and Wolf said in unison.

"Done, everything is set." Makarov said

After that was everyone's final decision about their mates. It was all an Unanimous yes. After those that were not a part of fairytail left, The new team was announced and everyone lost control again.

When Wolf got to his tiny cave he opened his gifts. The presents he got were: a spiked collar with a tag from Quatro Cerberus, a sword with a moonstone in the middle from Mermaid heel, a never melt ice sculpture of a wolf from Lamia Scale, a sabertooth tooth from Sabertooth, a never-ending candle with a watermelon scent from Blue Pegasus and a snow globe lacrima from Fairytail

"Wolf" Laxus called with Mira and Lucy. "Are you… YOU LIVE IN THIS FREAKING TINY CAVE" Laxus yelled in surprise.

Wolf just smirked.

done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	13. Chapter 13

The Wolfman king

Chapter 13

previously,

"Wolf" Laxus called with Mira and Lucy. "Are you… YOU LIVE IN THIS FREAKING TINY CAVE" Laxus yelled in surprise.

Wolf just smirked.

Currently,

"Yes I live here, come in and let me show you around."Wolf Said. "That is my bed and that is the table and there is a waterfall outback. Any questions?"Wolf asked.

"Why live in such a small cave?" Mira said. "With your carbon manipulation magic you could have made a house or at least a bigger cave?"

All the other caves are occupied and there isn't a place closely big enough to make a house that is near Magnolia. If I owned property then I have to worry about taxes which I don't understand." Wolf answered.

Lucy pointed to a smoothed out boulder and asked, "You sleep on a rock?!"

"Yeah, But I only sleep 2 hours a week except for once a month where I sleep for 24 hours which is coming up."

"Wolf, I don't want a friend/ guild mate sleeping on a rock for 24 hours, your coming to live with us weather you like it or not." Laxus stated.

"Wait…Us?" Wolf asked

"Oops, we forgot to tell him Laxus" Mira said. "We decided that the four of us were to live together so we don't have to worry about each other. Elfman and Lisanna are both ok with it. What do you say Wolf?" Mira asked. "Not that you have a choice in the matter now that we know where you live currently." Mira added.

"Ok." wolf said. "I assume that you guys are telling me this because I will not be a burden as well as me having to pay a little rent right?"

"you're half right." Laxus said. "You wont be a burden, but you have done too much for everyone to worry about some silly rent. That goes for you girls as well. Only in emergencies we will ask Wolf to create a Gem for money." Laxus stated. In return though the rewards from missions will be split into 50/25/25 due to the fact that Wolf has little need for money."Laxus said. "Is that all right with everyone else?" Laxus asked.

"No objections Laxus." Wolf said before the girls could object saying it was unfair to Wolf.

"Let's move into Laxus's house since it has 8 bedrooms in it." Mira suggested. everyone agreed

(When they got to Laxus's house)

It was a two story house made of white bricks. It overlooked a lake and was in Magnolia Forrest not far from Fairytail. It had a training ground to the side of it. Inside was a basic bachelor home (I never seen one so lets skip that)

Flashback

"Open Gate of the maiden Virgo." Lucy shouted and she appeared.

"Hello Princes, Ms. Mira, Mr. Laxus, and Mr. Wolf" Virgo greeted. Do you wish to punish me?She asked.

"No punishment today Virgo, but can you pack Mira's, Wolf's, and my stuff please?" Lucy asked.

"It would be my pleasure Princess, but it seems the only things Mr. Wolf has is the gifts he got for his Birthday. He shouldn't punish himself like this." Virgo stated as she left to pack everything.

"We will get decor for your rooms as well as blending a little bit of everyone into the main rooms tomorrow." Laxus said.

Currently

"Everything is in the spirit world Princess. Do I need Punishment?" Virgo asked.

" No Virgo, But when we choose our rooms can you put our stuff in the correct rooms?" Lucy asked.

done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	14. Chapter 14

The Wolfman king

Chapter 14

previously,

" No Virgo, But when we choose our rooms can you put our stuff in the correct rooms?" Lucy asked.

Currently,

"Of course princess I will wait for you 3 to call." Virgo said.

"I have the perfect rooms for the three of you." Laxus said.

he led the 3 to a series of 4 rooms next to each other. Laxus was the third one over. Lucy and Wolf were next to Laxus and Mira was next to Wolf. after Virgo set everything up it was night. This was the first time that Mira, Lucy, and Wolf slept at their new home and Laxus had to give Wolf the basics about sleeping in a bed.

"Most people just sleep in pajamas, however you are covered in fur so I recommend just sleeping in boxers just like some men do, and take off your shoulder guard."Laxus instructed. I had Virgo install a cooling lacrima in the bed so you don't get too warm. I should warn you though, the bed is by far much softer than the rock you used as a bed. You should be set for your sleeping periods." Laxus said.

"Next one is in 3 days time and it is the 24 hour one too. Wolf said. " I have a 2 hour one tonight. I uh… don't own any boxers…"Wolf said.

Taurus came out and said "I can help mooo out with that."

"Say Taurus, you look different then when Lucy summons you." Wolf said.

He wears the same thing but he is brown and he does not have udders.

"My appearance changes according to the gender of my summooner." Taurus explained. "Anymoo, I have a pair of boxers moo can have. and before moo ask, there is no tail hole because a put it in there to sleep with in my position I smooze in." Taurus said and handed wolf a pair of boxers with the Taurus symbol on it. "Moo can keep it, I haven't used that pair yet and I have plenty moore." Taurus said as he left.

Wolf quickly changed into boxers, took off his shoulder guards and as soon as he turned on the cooling, and put on the covers, he instantly fell asleep because of how soft the bed was.

2 hours later

Wolf awoke not as sore as he usually was. He went down stairs as the other 3 are still sleeping and silently made his way to a soundproof barrier and howled. After about 2 minuets he instantly decided to try replanting some fruit trees he had by his cave a little closer which he did by morning. He then went in to make breakfast.

Despite the only meat he eats is chicken, Wolf was a pretty good cook. (Of course if you have fur you would need gloves to cook) He made bacon, eggs and a large fruit salad for everyone to share. By the time he was done, Laxus, Lucy, and Mira were already at the table. Wolf chuckled and placed the food down in front of them and Wolf came up with an Idea.

"Lucy, Can you summon Aquarius and Vulpecula while I summon Lupus and Scorpio?" Wolf asked

"Sure, but why?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking of arranging a quadruple date with them and I kind of want to know how Aquarius's reaction to you having a boyfriend was." Wolf responded.

"Let's set it up after breakfast" Mira suggested.

(After breakfast they headed to the lake

"Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius and open gate of the fox Vulpecula." Lucy called out.

"Open gate of the scorpion Scorpio and open gate of the wolf Lupus." Wolf called out.

All four of them appeared with one of them looking pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME DURING A DATE! GET A BOYFRIEND OR I WILL DROWN YOU!"Aquarius yelled.

She was about to attack then Lucy said. "WAIT! I do have a boyfriend and that is what we called you for."

Scorpio cut in "Remember Wolf's Birthday love pumpkin? She found her mate there."

Aquarius thought about it and said,"Oh… I forgot… Sorry… So who is the guy?"

Laxus then came up to hold hands with Lucy and said "That would be me."

Aquarius studied him for a moment and said, "I would like to know how you landed a man that is twice as large as Scorpio… Answered my own question. So what do you want?"

"We would like to arrange a quadruple date with you, Scorpio, Lupus, Vulpecula, Mira, Wolf, Laxus, and myself.

done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	15. Chapter 15

The Wolfman king

Chapter 15

previously,

"We would like to arrange a quadruple date with you, Scorpio, Lupus, Vulpecula, Mira, Wolf, Laxus, and myself.

Currently,

Aquarius stood dumbfounded because not only did Lucy have a boyfriend, Her boyfriend was twice Scorpio's size and was almost equally handsome.

"We would love to right Vulpecula?" Lupus asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Vulpecula answered. "Scorpio, Aquarius what do you two think?" She asked."

"What a wicked Idea, I'm in." Scorpio said. "What about you Aquarius?" He asks.

"You know Lucy, one of the other reasons I never told you about getting a boyfriend is because I wanted to have a double date. a quadruple date sounds just as lovely." Aquarius said honestly. "Just to get this out of the way, and I am sure you won't but, IF YOU EVER HURT LUCY I WILL HAVE PLUE PECK YOU, CRUX THROW BOOKS AT YOU, HOROLOGIUM HIT YOU WITH A CLOCK, HAVE VULPECULA, CANES VINATICI, AND LUPUS BITE YOU, HAVE DRACO MAKE A LIVING NIGHTMARE, HERCULES KICK YOU IN YOUR MANHOOD, SCUTUM HIT YOU WITH A SHIELD, ORION AND SAGITTARIUS SHOOT ARROWS AT YOU, HAVE LEO AND LEO MINOR HIT YOU, CAPRICORN PUNCH YOU, CANCER SHAVE YOUR HEAD, TAURUS SLICE OFF AN ARM, VIRGO SPANK YOU, HAVE GEMINI TELL THE GUILD ALL YOUR SECRETS, HAVE SCORPIO AND ARIES FEED YOU SAND AND WOOL, THEN I WILL DROWN YOU, THEN HAVE PHOENIX REVIVE YOU TO FACE THE SPIRIT KING'S PUNISHMENT! UNDERSTOOD?!" Aquarius threatened.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her, but if I do, I will let you carry out that threat, In the guild too." Laxus said for to make her threat even worse so then she would trust him.

"Good, Now that that is out of the way what do you have planned?" Aquarius asked

"We were planing on a day at the beach, then dinner at a restaurant then stargazing at the Hill of the Stars until midnight." Wolf answered.

all of a sudden a puff of smoke surrounded the 4 spirits. Aquarius now had human legs and had a bikini with the aquarius symbol on them, Scorpio appeared without his collar and tail cannon and had a pair of trunks on with the scorpio symbol on it, Lupus and Vulpecula appeared human, Lupus had black hair that looked like Gajeel's, icy blue eyes, and had the same build as Gajeel. He was wearing swim briefs with the lupus symbol on it. Vulpecula had orangish red hair that looked like Cana's. she was wearing a red bikini with vulpecula's symbol on it.

"What are you standing around for? Get in you swimsuits." Aquarius said

Virgo came out and in a puff of smoke The other 4 changed.

Wolf Was wearing blue swim trunks with a moon on the side

Mira was wearing a blue bikini with a moon on the bikini

Laxus was wearing swim briefs that had a lightning pattern on it.

Lucy wore a black bikini that had lightning patterns on it

(When they got to the beach)

Mira, and Vulpecula were sunbathing, Laxus, Lucy, and Aquarius were swimming, Lupus and Scorpio were making sand sculptures, and Wolf was making lunch(He had on his moon belt so the sun did not bother him).

(At the hill of the stars(Let's skip the dinner shall we))

"There is Taurus, That is Gemini, and That is Cancer" Lucy said. looking at the stars

"By the way, Virgo gave us all cupcakes." Lupus said giving each person a cupcake

They talked until midnight and went home.

done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

2,000 views means that another chapter will come out today

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	16. Chapter 16

The Wolfman king

Chapter 16

 **before you read my story, this is after the eclipsed celestial spirits attack Lucy and Natsu. and the failed attempt to get the celestial globe. and after pisces took the wrong keys.**

"THEY WHAT?!" Wolf asked in disbelief. "I was gone on a mission to revive fallen structures with the thunder god tribe, Orga, and Rufus then this happens. if Liberum is performed they will die.

"Hisui, take all of us there Wolf said. Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Orga, Rufus will join us." Wolf said. The people who are with you currenty are Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Levy, Arcadios, and Yukino. Anyone I am missing?

"You are missing us" Mira said

She was with Elfman, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Meldy, Lilly, Carla, and Gajeel.

"Let's go" Natsu said

(Timeskip after Natsu disrupts liberum)

"HOW DARE YOU!" Leo said firing at Natsu.

"All of us just want to be free moo. Is that too mooch to ask?" E Taurus asked

"Freedom?" Wolf asks inwardly

"I don't want to loose all of you!" Lucy argued.

"Silence and prepare to battle us humans!" Leo said

"Guys" Wolf tried to get everyone's attention

Bring it on Loke

"GUYS" Wolf yelled louder but to no avail

"STOP CALLING ME THAT NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Leo said

A loud whistle stopped the arguing and Wolf finally got the attention he was looking for

"Now that I got everyone's attention I want to clarify something OK?" Wolf asked.

"But…" Natsu was cut off

"NO BUTS NATSU!" Wolf said. Anyway Leo, you said that Loke is "dead" is that correct?" Wolf asks.

"Yes, I did and the same goes for all of us" Leo replied.

"That is not entirely true however"

"What" Leo replied.

"Loke is not dead but rather Dormant inside your mind. same goes for each of you."Wolf said "My Carbon manipulation magic can separate the two states of mind and give bodies for both minds." Wolf said. "Best case will be you will be freed and will live to the same age as me and my friends. worse case is that you Eclipse spirits will die instantly. It will free you from being celestial Spirits and you wont have contracts. However your power will be reduced to that of Lucy's spirits when they are called. Unlike them however, your power is based off you so if you train then you would be stronger than them.

"You can do that?" Leo asks in disbelief as all the others are too shocked about what they heard.

"You want to try it?" Wolf asked.

"ME FIRST!" E Aries yelled and got in front of line.

"NO FAIR!" E Gemi and E Mini said simotaniously

"IN ORDER TO BRING BALANCE I WILL GO FIRST!" E Libra said

"THE CARDS SAY I GO FIRST!" E Scorpio said

They were fighting each other and quite ironically Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were fighting too. They earned another whistle from Wolf.

"Why not go in order of the symbols which means Aries is first followed by Taurus

"YES!" Aries shouted and stepped forward. everyone else except E Taurus and E Aquarius sulked in a corner.

Wolf made a mirror which he instructed E Aries to walk through it. She did and was in what looked like a kaleidoscope to her.

"Sorry if this hurts Aries." Wolf said as he took out his sword he got from Mermaid heel

"Thanks for apologizing ahead of time" E Aries said

Wolf slashed his sword down the middle and then a bright light shown from it. then E Aries and Lucy's Aries came out on opposite ends.

They both looked at each other and screamed pointing at each other.

done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	17. Chapter 17

The Wolfman king

Chapter 17

(After everyone was separated)

"Moo, this is moost disturbing" E Taurus said as he watched his counterpart ogle at the women

"I'm sorry for being stuck inside you and for being too fluffy." Aries said

("She shouldn't have to apologize for that, it is scary how much we differ" E Aries Thought)

Cancer was watching E Cancer dance in disgust, both Gemini were Piri piri- ing each other,

E Virgo was punishing the other Virgo who looked pleased with it, both Sagittarius were comparing bows and arrows, E scorpio looked Unnerved at the other scorpio, Capricorn was reading a poem to E capricorn while he was trying to quiz the other Capricorn. Aquarius was irritated because E Aquarius was a little girl who thought that the other aquarius was beautiful. Pisces Mom was Jealous of how well the other Pisces were getting along. Leo and Loke were weirded out by each other.

"So, Now that you are free, may I ask what you are going to do now that you have more than 12 days?" Wolf asks

"Tell me, you free us from our contracts and you don't want anything in return any of you, is fairytail like that?" Leo asks.

"Fairytail will do anything for a friend even if they refuse to be a friend." Wolf answered.

"This may sound crazy but I want to join fairytail, the place sounds nice and it seems to be free enough where w don't break laws." Leo said.

after he said that everyone wanted to join Fairytail. then the ground started shaking and another door popped up and E Ophiuchus came out and grabbed Wolf by the throat and said" YOU STUPID WOLF, YOU RUIND EVERYTHING! I WAS GOING TO SEND THEM BACK TO THE SPIRIT KING SO HE CAN GET MORE POWERFUL AND YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY! MINION CAELEM ROBOTS TAKE OVER THE ECLIPSE CELESTIAL SPIRITS AND PUT THEM THROUGH THEIR DOOR!" She commanded "AS FOR YOU, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" She yelled and brought Wolf through her gate.

WOLF! Everyone yelled in concern.

The robots went into each of the bodies and then they moved their bodies much to their horror.

"Our bodies are moving on their own. She is trying to distract all of you!" E Leo said. You have to help Wolf, Don't worry about us!"

"Not gonna happen" Natsu said as they each went into their gates

"Split up and free them" Erza ordered

"Right" Everyone replied

"Arcadios, I want to help as well I will be fine as long as I am with another Wizard." Hisui said.

"Aright. just be careful." Arcadios said reluctantly.

Lucy and Lisanna went after Virgo

Orga and Yukino went after Libra

Elfman and Arcadios went after Taurus

Natsu and Happy went after Leo

Wendy and Carla went after Aquarius

Gajeel and Lilly went after Gemini

Levy and Rufus went after Capricorn

Mira and Evergreen went after Pisces

Juvia and Meldy went after Aries

Cana and Bixlow went after Scorpio

Freed and Gray went after Cancer

Erza and Jellal went after Sagittarius

Laxus and Hisui went after Ophiuchus

Done

Sorry it was short but Battles are coming up. the First one is with Taurus, and Pisces

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	18. Chapter 18

The Wolfman king

Chapter 17

(With Taurus, Elfman, and Arcadios)

The three ended up in a park that looked like it was changing seasons from summer to fall.

M-M-Mooo! I don't want to fight but it looks like You have to defeat me to get this

thing out of me, Moo." Taurus said fighting to regain control of his body.

"We don't wan't to fight anymore than you do Taurus but we will find a way to get it out." Arcadios said.

"It is not manly hurting a friend unless there is a good reason." Elfman said

"Watch out MOOOOOO!" Taurus said as his body starts attacking

They dodged in just enough time. Arcadios brought out his sword for it to be chopped in half by Taurus's ax that he carries somehow in his book. He then swiped at Elfman who was in his Lizardman takeover.

"Taurus, maybe if we know your weaknesses and/or fears we can use it against the robot." Arcadios said.

Taurus thought for a minute while slicing at Elfman and said "I am lactose intolerant."

"That is Ironic." Arcadios said.

"Does it look like we have any dairy on us!" Elfman said.

"I am very hygienic. moost likely the robot has picked up my habits. Get sweat on me, maybe I'll react to that." Taurus said as he jumped out at Elfman.

Elfman responded by jumping past him, his sweat coated arm touched Taurus's side and the plan worked. Taurus's body panicked and tried to clean itself.

"Now is your moost best chance, Take me down Now, moo.

With a single punch Elfman took down Taurus and the Caelem robot got out of him and exploded.

"Man!" Elfman shouted.

"Are you alright Taurus?" Arcadios asked

"I think so, I am moost pleased to get that Caelem out." Taurus said "We better go and help your friend as he may be in trouble, moo. I owe him a lot after what he did to free us. I feel like he became a friend to not just me but all the eclipse zodiac minus ophiuchus, who will moost definitely pay for using us." Taurus said angrily. "I know a way out so follow me, moo." Taurus said.

"I hope everyone else is doing Ok." Arcadios said.

(With Mira, Evergreen, and Pisces)

They are at a beach and it looks like it is going to storm.

"A place like this inside the portal?" Mira said

"What good is a beach where the sun doesn't shine?" Evergreen said

Mira sweatdropps at what Evergreen said. Mother Pisces came swimming in the sand at them. Mira and Evergreen noticed it but too late as they are both forced into the water where they can breathe for some reason.

"You both are good swimmers." Mother pisces said while clapping her fins like a dolphin. "Sorry about that, I have no control over my body" She said sadly

"I don't have control either zura." Son Pisces said

"Mother Pisces tries to eat the two ladies but warns them ahead of time by saying, "Watch Out Samé Samé."

They dodged in time.

"Bring us down, that should kick the Caelem out Zura" Son Pisces said.

"Are you sure, it will hurt." Evergreen said

"Do it Kappa/ Samé!" They said in unison as their bodies moved to attack

Evergreen surrounded the two with pixie dust and did her fairy bomb Gremlin attack shooting them up and Mira in her satan soul blew them to shore. The Caelem came out of both bodies and exploded freeing the Mother and Son spirits.

"Thanks Zura, for saving us Zura." Son Pisces said. "That no good snake tricked us, it makes me wanna…sniff Makes me wanna…" The son pisces said before he started crying because he was tricked so easily.

"Don't cry sonny, Don't cry." Mother Pisces said trying to comfort him. "YOU MADE MY CUTE LITTLE SONNY CRY YOU NO GOOD DIRTY SNAKE! WHEN I GET MY FINNS ON YOU, THERE WONT BE ANYTHING LEFT TO HOLD ON TO SAMÉ!" Mother Pisces said with a dark expression and an evil aura that put Mira and Erza combined deadly auras to shame.

"So Scary." Mira, Evergreen, and the no longer crying Son Pisces said in unison while shuddering.

"You two." Mother Pisces started out, "I am worried about your friend, who after what he did for us is my son and I's friend. Who knows what Ophiuchus will do to him samé." She said. We know the way out and when we do samé, YOU WILL PAY SNAKE CHARMER! Mother Pisces said as she let her son, Mira, and Evergreen on her back so she can carry them to the door

"Don't worry Wolf, My mate, I am coming to get you." Mira said

Done

The Battles that are coming up are with Aquarius, and Capricorn.

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	19. Chapter 19

The Wolfman king

Chapter 17

(With Aquarius, Wendy, and Carla)

"I just Wanna play, I don't want to hurt anyone." Aquarius pouted and then shot a bubble due to the Caelem.

Wendy dodged and the water sliced through the merry go round destroying it.

"Y-You destroyed the ride, your water has the ability to do that?!"

"I'm Sorry!" Aquarius shouted. "WATCH OUT!" She fired another thing of water

"Carla, Maybe there is something we can use here to distract Aquarius long enough for me to get the Caelem out of her without hurting her."

"JUST ATTACK HER WENDY!" Carla said.

"If I attack a younger girl, spirit or not, it makes us no different than Ophiuchus." Wendy said.

"In that case we will fly around dodging her attacks to see what we can use." Carla suggested.

They flew away from Aquarius's water. It went through the spinning teacups and the arcade She stopped and went over the Ice cream stand

"I have an Idea Carla, go behind the Ice-cream shack." Wendy instructed.

Carla and Wendy went behind the shack.

"Now what we need is a hat and something else." Wendy said.

Conveniently, they were in front of a prize booth that had paper hats and fake Mustaches.

Aquarius was about to start looking for them when she heard "Come and get your ice-cream right here right now." It was Carla, Disguised with a hat and a fake handle bar mustache.

The Caelem, who took character traits from Aquarius, Bought the disguise and was given a 15 layer ice-cream cone. as soon as She sat down, Wendy was going to use her healing magic but caelem was still controlling the girl and was shooting water at at Wendy, who had to retreat.

"Carla, can you distract aquarius long enough for me to complete the healing spell."

Reluctant at first, Carla agreed to fly in front of Aquarius to distract her while Wendy came in from behind and use her spell.

Carla was upfront dodging a barrage of bubble shots

Wendy stealthily came up from behind and used a healing spell that got the caelem out and then destroyed it using a sky dragon roar.

Aquarius just finished her Ice cream.

You saved me! Wendy, kitty cat, Thank you! Aquarius said and then hugged Wendy and broke down crying saying, "I can't believe someone could be as mean as Ophiuchus. Why would anyone promise us fake freedom just to power up a king I don't even remember." She said between sobs.

She stood up and said, "I am going to go help Mr. Wolf out." I know I am just a child but that does not mean I am defenseless! You probably feel the same Wendy. Aquarius said.

"Right!" Wendy said.

"The way out is this way, follow me!" Aquarius said leading the way.

(Capricorn, Levy and Rufus)

"What is going on?" both Levy and Rufus said at the same time

"This is a quiz and by the way I am Caelem taking over Capricorn's body and going through his knowledge so this will be easy for me. He is quite knowledgeable." Caelem said.

Question 1. what is the name of the doll that Lucy cherishes?

XX=wrong

O=right

Rufus uses the buzzer first, "If I remember correctly she is the one who was looking for Lucy and that person is Michelle Lobster." Rufus said confidently.

XX. "HUH?" Rufus asked confused.

Levy then tried "Is it Imatatia?"

XX

"Wha?"

Capricorn took a turn "it is gonzolas."

OO

Correct

Levy and Rufus both got it wrong so they get punished with (A trap door opened above them) a bunch of tomatoes(200 tomatoes came out of each trap door)

Later,

Capricorn was winning 5-nothing. also water, penguins, hail, hair and coal came out of the trapdoor.

It was almost hopeless until capricorn used his telepathy.

"That is not me speaking, that is Caelem controlling my mouth. my plan is to send you the answer just as you use the buzzer there is 10 more questions left so I will split them equally.

Later,

the score was 5/5/5

The voice that nobody ever sees said "Looks like we need a tie breaker! Who is the girl Rufus has a crush on?

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Caelem, Levy, and Rufus who is blushing a color that put Erza and a tomato combined to shame.

"Just don't tell anyone about this!" Rufus said the name (You will find out later) and won with caelem coming out and exploding.

"FINALLY! I can use my mouth!" Capricorn said.

"Are you alright Capricorn" Levy asked

"Yes, but that is not important, we need to find your friend Wolf and save him from Ophiuchus. This way please." Capricon said as he led the others

Done

The Battles that are coming up are with Scorpio and Gemini

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	20. Chapter 20

The Wolfman king

Chapter 20

(With Scorpio, Cana, and Bixlow)

What is going on here?

"Oh no, the caelem knows I love this card game." I want to play it so badly with an opponent like you Cana, but i fear once we start the only way to get the caelem out is to beat me in cards." Scorpio said.

Bixlow took a look at his soul and said, "I see what is going on, that robo thingy is messing with his soul, basically they are both fighting for control."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Scorpio yelled.

"It is I, Caelem, I took over Scorpio's body and imagination so now he has no choice but to play." The caelem said. You basically imagine your cards and effects. we each have 4 lives. who is playing?" Caelem asked

"Pssst Cana, I have a spell that can separate the two but I need time to complete it." Bixlow whispered.

"I will play." Cana said.

Later,

Cana and Scorpio were at their last cards and lives.

Cana had out Guildarts while Scorpio had out leo.

Bixlow finished the spell just as Scorpio was about to defeat Cana. as soon as he finished the spell, the cards and mat disappear and the caelem comes out and explodes.

"Thank you, I love this card game so it was hard for me to resist the Caelem who took in that trait." Scorpio said. "This way, I want to force Ophiuchus into a card and burn it! Scorpio said in anger. he left with one Cana and Bixlow following.

(With Gemini, Gajeel, and Lilly)

"Piri piri, of all the Caelem I get stuck with it had to be you! Caelem said in Gemi's voice."

"Piri piri, said the ugliest Caelem ever" The other Caelem said in Mini's voice

"THAT'S IT PIRI!" Gemi said and turned Mini into a hippo.

'HOW DARE YOU PIRI!" Mini said and turned Gemi into a goat.

They were oblivious to gajeel and Lilly.

"Should we separate the two?" Lilly asked

"Let them wear themselves out then I will attack them gently, Gihi." Gajeel said with a smirk

Gemi turned Mini into a rat and said, "THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE!"

Mini turned Gemi into a skunk and said, "THAT IS WHAT YOU SMELL LIKE!"

We aren't going to get anywhere with this let's Finnish each other off outside their bodies. Gemi said as the caelem came out then the other one came out and started attacking each other. Gemi and Mini returned to their original form and then blacked out.

Gajeel and Lilly both took this opportunity to defeat them both so Gajeel used his roar while Lilly sliced the two apart mid air.

Gemi and Mini both woke up when it exploded. They got up and ran to Gajeel and Lilly, Gemi giving Gajeel a hug and Mini giving Lilly a hug and they both said," Pi piri thank you Mr. Gajeel and Mr. Lilly. they collapsed in their arms.

Gemi said "Mini and I don't hate each other."

Mini said, "Wake us up when you get to the scary snake lady, the exit is over there." she pointed to the direction.

Both of them fell asleep.

Gajeel and Lilly carried the sleeping duo and left for the exit.

Done

The Battles that are coming up are with Aries and Cancer

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	21. Chapter 21

The Wolfman king

Chapter 21

(Aries, Juvia, Meldy)

(They are in a desert which was overheated)

"How could a sheep even like this weather?" Meldy asked.

"How could anyone?" Juvia asked.

Aries then came in a magic vehicle and started attacking. When she stopped She suddenly felt just as thirsty as the other two. Meldy put a maguilty sense on her.

She was about to attack and said "Coolant Water under foot"

"Juvia and Meldy combined their attacks to make a fountain come out of the radiator, refreshing all three of them and sending the Caelem out due to the impact. the water short circuited it and it exploded.

"I guess the impact drove of the caelem, WHO FORGOT TO APOLOGIZE TO ME! Aries said.

"This way out, I WANT TO MAKE THAT OVERSIZED GARDEN HOSE BEG FOR MERCY!" Aries led the group.

(With Gray, Cancer, and Freed)

(I have to make this a short chapter so I will make this quick)

Gray and freed were doing a triple dance with cancer and it was driving him insane with love. freed got cancer into a rune and then the caelem got out and exploded.

"Thank you my sweet Kanis, This way out." He said while dancing his way to the door

Done

The Battles that are coming up are with Sagittarius and Leo

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	22. Chapter 22

The Wolfman king

Chapter 22

(Sagittarius, Erza, and Jellal)

Sagittarius was shooting arrows while Erza was shooting swords and Jellal was shooting stars. Sagittarius then Bulked up his upper body and started using a poll. Erza (Who was NOT thinking) used Jellal as a pole. they were clashing with each other's "Pole". this weapon battle went on from hammers to just throwing rocks (And Jellal). Sagittarius then stepped on Jellal and a cake he was planing on throwing. Erza snapped.

"NO ONE STEPS ON MY JELLAL AND ESPECIALLY NO ONE STEPS ON CAKE IN FRONT OF ME!" Erza yelled whir she activates her second origin and uses her Armadura fairy armer and slashes through sagittarius's body the caelem on the sword. The sword went through the Centaur and only hit the caelem leaving Sagittarius Fine.

"Sorry, what I did was not worthy of a warrior." Sagittarius said. "That Caelem knows my love of cake and apparently did not know your love of cake. It was trying to make me angry so then it can use it on you." Sagittarius said.

"You are like a male centaur version of me" Erza said.

"Now that that is out of the way, LET US USE THE LOSS OF OUR CAKE AND OUR MISSING COMRADE FULE OUR ANGER TO OPHIUCHUS AT FULL BLAST!" Sagittarius said

"YES, OUR CAKE SHALL BE AVENGED AND WE WILL GET WOLF BACK." Erza said. WHAT OPHIUCHUS DID IS UNACCEPTABLE AND CAN'T GO UNPUNISHED!

"Do you know the way out?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, hop on my back and I shall get you there."

"They get onto Sagittarius's back and he lead them out."

(Natsu, Happy, Leo)

Leo was attacking the two with a purple flame which Natsu ate and then used it to knock the Caelem out.

"Loke #2, are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Loke#2?" Leo said flustered. "Just call me Leo Please, I just don't like the name."

"Aye Leo" Happy said

The way out is a bit of a walk from here, there are dangerous things that are in here with us so be careful You two" Leo said.

Just after he said that, we felt something rumbling.

"Lok…Leo what is that." Natsu asked.

"My worst fear." Leo said

Suddenly a ballerina about the size of Igneel, A female sumo belly dancer, and a floating bra appeared in front of them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Natsu and Happy said in unison

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo said with them.

We can't beat them RUUUUUN! Leo said.

"We can't run, they will out run us" Natsu said

Leo realized that Natsu was right.

"Then we will fight them!" Leo said

Natsu attacked the ballerina, Leo attacked the Sumo belly dancer, Happy attacked the bra.

Natsu used his flames to ward off the ballerina, Leo put a darkness bubble over the sumo then tripped her, Happy was punching the bra. all three ran away.

They Left with Leo feeling pleased with himself.

Done

The Battles that are coming up are with Virgo and Libra

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	23. Chapter 23

The Wolfman king

Chapter 23

(Lucy, Lisanna, and Virgo)

Virgo (Who was controlled by Caelem) was putting Lucy and Lisanna through a variety of punishments. The punishments were as followed: Whip, Hole with spikes, Tickling, Watermelon smashing, Something that relates to mayo, Gymnastics, vicious spanking, hot sauce, and hot waxing. Just as she was going to whip them again Lisanna came up with an Idea.

"Lucy, Let's pretend to like the punishments, maybe that will overwhelm the Caelem" Lisanna said.

As virgo was using her whip Lucy and Lisanna were Shuddering

"Feels so good, Doesn't it Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Ohhhhh right there Right there" Lucy said

Virgo was whipping even harder which in turn made Lisanna and Lucy laugh. The caelem overloaded and got out of virgo and exploded.

"Are you both ok?" Virgo asked. "That was a bold punishment you guys dealt on the Caelem." Virgo added.

"We will live" Lucy replied as both were getting up.

"Let me see your whip lucy." Virgo said.

Lucy gave Virgo her whip and then virgo twisted something and what looked like a star came out. She replaced it with a brighter one.

"This should make your whip stronger while also adding a sword into it. consider it a reward for withstanding my punishment and as an apology." Virgo said. "Speaking of punishments, I have the perfect one for Ophiuchus. Virgo said and then she whispered something to the two of them.

"I don't think that is harsh enough Virgo." Lisanna said. "Add some tartar sauce and a skunk into the mix.".

The three left while talking about punishments.

(With Libra, Yukino, and Orga)

They were all trying to balance on a giant boulder while Libra was balancing a scale while Orga juggled sea lions while yukino was on a unicycle. Orga then had an Idea and threw a sea lion onto Libra therefore knocking the Caelem out.

"Thank you for knocking me off balance. Ophiuchus will have to deal with karma when we get there." Libra said as they left.

Done

We will catch up with everyone and the battle with Ophiuchus will begin

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	24. Chapter 24

The Wolfman king

Chapter 24

Everyone met up at a room together. they conversed with one another before They took off after Ophiuchus.

(Wolf, Laxus, Hisui, and Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was repeatedly attacking Wolf until a bolt of lightning came directly at Ophiuchus. There stood a seriously pissed off Laxus with Princess Hisui.

You dare challenge me?! Ophiuchus said.

"Wolf, are you alright"? Hisui asked.

Laxus saw how seriously hurt Wolf is and judged that neither of them can win alone.

"Laxus." Wolf said. "There is one thing we can do that will help us win. I call it body fusion, basically our minds become one temporarily and we gain a new body during the time. our magic does not add, it multiplies by each other." Wolf explained. "Will you do it with me?" Wolf asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure." Laxus answered and raged wolf's hand.

They envelope in a yellow and purple light and they transformed. they turned into a wolf the size of ophiunchus. it's fur was made of lightning, sharp lightning teeth, red eyes, lightning dragon wings, and a blue lightning shaped scar.

Everyone else made it in time just to see the two transform.

"Wolf… and Laxus… Fused together to create a stronger being." Levy said

"I have no memory of this happening before." Rufus said

"The fusion of werewolf and friend." Hisui said

they sent shockwaves that hurt Ophiuchus as well as sending electrified bites her way. Ophiuchus countered by sending her tail and energy blast at the wolf.

"Let's help him." Leo said with his fists lit up.

"Yeah." The eclipse spirits and the mages said in unison.

Aries, Juvia, Gray, Mira (In Satan soul), Pisces son and mother, aquarius, wendy, Natsu, Leo, Wolf and Laxus, Cana, Levy, Scorpio, sagitarius, Orga, Yukino, Rufus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Jelall, Meldy, and Gajeel were preparing a long range unison raid while Virgo and Lucy used their whips to hold her arms while Elfman(In beast soul), Gemini(Who were both garillas), Taurus, Cancer, Libra, Capricorn, Erza, Carla, Pantherlilly, Happy, Arcadios, and Hisui(With protest from Arcadios) all held down ophiuchus from behind.

Aries- Golden Horn Bomber

Juvia- Water Nebula

Gray- Super Freezing Arrows

Mira- Demon Blast

Pisces Son- Dread Spiral

Pisces Mom- Roar of the Mom

Aquarius-Water Spout

Wendy- Sky Dragon Roar

Natsu- Fire Dragon Roar

Leo- Darkness Roar

Cana- Explosive Flames

Scorpio-Sand Card

Sagittarius- Arrow Shot

Levy- Solid Script Thunder

Orga- Lightning God's Bellow

Yukino- Shooting Star Beam

Rufus- Memory Make Night of Shooting Stars

Freed- Dark ecreture, Pain

Bixlow- Baryan formation Babies

Evergreen- Fairy Machine Gun, Leprechaun

Jellal- Grand Chariot

Meldy- Maguilty Ray

Gajeel- Iron Dragon Roar

Wolf and Laxus- Howling Thunder

The attacks all combined into one and defeated Ophiuchus. The Eclipse Celestial king was behind her and took the blast too. however, The King was still standing while Ophiuchus was knocked out.

The spirit king then Teleported everyone to the Spirit world, dressed them in clothing from the world, and then turned Juvia, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Pantherlilly, Levy, Carla, Wendy, Yukino, Arcadios, Hisui, Rufus, Orga, Jelall, Meldy, Evergreen, Bixlow, His babies, Freed, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Lucy into Constellations. Natsu, Happy, Wolf, and Laxus(Who were still combined) were the only ones left.

Done

The final battle between the spirit king will begin next time.

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	25. Chapter 25

The Wolfman king

Chapter 25

Wolf and Laxus (Let's just call them Lightning wolf), Natsu, Happy, and the Eclipse spirits were battling the spirit king and were getting tired.

Let's try another unison raid with our strongest attacks. lightning wolf said.

Natsu- Fire dragon secret art fire dragon brilliant flame

Leo- Dark lion darkness flame

Virgo- "Punishment time" beam of the virgin

Libra- "I shall bring balance to your soul" Balance Beam

Taurus- Axe air slice

Aries- Golden horn bomber Rapid fire

Gemini- Brother and sister yin yang beam

Cancer- Crab Cutter

Scorpio- Whole deck attack

Sagittarius- Arrow hurricane

Capricorn- Failed Quiz Punishment

Aquarius- Stormy Ocean

Pisces- Mother and son forbidden hug

Lightning Wolf- Wolf Man's bond secret art- Lightning hunter

All the attacks merged onto one another and the beam hit the king but it took no damage.

"What?!" They all said

"At a time like this we have no choice we have to do that move." Leo said

Everyone nodded and circled around Lightning wolf.

"We are going to fuse our spirits onto you making you more powerful." Leo started out. "However, if you fail we all die." leo said and with a nod from the large wolf he started the spell.

King of the heavenly stars, I ask that you transfer our power to our ally in hopes of vanquishing our common enemy. Soul Bond" Leo chanted. each spirit transformed into a ball and then went into the Lightning wolf. Their zodiac signs appeared on the Wolf.

"let's try one more unison raid" Wolf said.

Natsu- Lightning flame dragon brilliant flame

Lightning Wolf- Rams, Bulls, Twins, Crabs, Lions, Virgins, Scales, Scorpions, Archers, Sea Goats, Water Bearers, and Fish combine to defeat the common enemy, Zodiac Lightning hunter. that was enough to destroy the monster, bring everyone back, bring the celestial spirit king back, and set the spirit world back to normal. The eclipse spirits, Laxus, and Wolf turned back to normal and they all passed out

when they woke up Wendy and Gemini wWendy were healing everyone. they all woke up to the regular spirits as well as everyone else and the spirit king.

"Thank you for freeing us." The king said. and he teleported us out of the spirit world. Everyone was on the hill of the stars when they woke up.

"The king told us that time was the same here while it was recovering." Lucy said.

"Glad to see you all made it out safely too." E Leo said.

"Same goes for you." wolf said. "Now that you are free what are you going to do?" Wolf asked

"We discussed it and we decided to join Fairytail for we owe you a great deal and it sounds like a nice place." Leo said

"You don't owe me anything and we would be more than happy to have you all." Wolf said. "However, to prevent suspicion, we better come up with new names for all of you." Ty said.

"we were thinking the same thing" Leo said

(Time skip at the guild)

"Where would you like your mark and what color?" Master asked

Spirits' new name

Aries- Adriana- black- right shoulder blade

Taurus- Paul- brown- right hand

Gemi- Gerald- sky blue- left hand

Mini- Mimi- sky blue- left hand

Cancer- Caleb - red- left bicep

Leo- Leonardo- purple- right neck

Virgo- Virginia- pink- left side of stomach

Libra- Lauren- green- left leg

Scorpio- Corey- white- right hand

Sagittarius- Sam- gold- pectoral

Capricorn- Cain- silver- right horn

Aquarius- Maria- Blue- left shoulder

Pisces Mom- Persephone- light green- dorsal

Pisces Son- Phillip- yellow- right bicep

" Listen up brats, we have 14 new members of the guild, LETS PARTY AND GIVE THEM A WELCOME WORTHY OF FAIRYTAIL!" Makarov said.

"YEAAAAH!" everyone said.

Maria was talking with Wendy, Carla and Romeo. Phillip, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman were fighting. Gerald and mimi were playing with Asuka. Persephone was talking about parenting with Alzack, Bisca, and Macao. Caleb and Vijiteer were dancing. Virginia and Laki were talking about punishment devices. Corey was playing cards with Cana and Guildarts. Cain was talking about books with Levy and Freed. Sam was eating cake with Erza and Jellal. Adriana was talking with Meldy about cars. Paul was introducing himself politely with everyone. Lauren was talking about balance with master. Leonardo was at the bar with Mira.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	26. Chapter 26

The Wolfman king

Chapter 26

The 14 spirits were gathered with Wolf to discuss missions and teams.

"We take missions To help us make a living and to help other people." Wolf started out. "The normal missions are on this floor while S class missions are on the top. To do an S class mission you have to be a S class wizard or with a S class wizard. S class pay more than regular missions. However I think you should start with regular class with someone else for experience. To become an S class you have to do a trial to prove you are worthy. there is a trial every year. I also recommend dividing you 12 into teams who will be a sub team of my team." Wolf said.

Teams

Virginia, Lauren, and Adriana- The Punishment Queens

Persephone, Phillip, Gerald, Mimi- Team Double Trouble

Sam, Cain, And Paul- Gentleman's Game

Leonardo, Maria, Caleb, and Corey- Forever Young

"As a subteam, we are allowed to train each other and take missions with us. You will give us reports of your missions and training and the money you get, you keep." Wolf said.

"Team Golden moon will divide to train you guys on your first mission." Wolf announced. "Mira, You go with the punishment queens, Lucy, You will go with Team Double trouble, I will go with Gentleman's game, and Laxus will go with Forever Young.

Missions.

Punishment queens- Please help and punish this dark guild Salty Apples of Doom. Town is wannahurl. "Need help at once

Double Trouble- Animals are attacking us for no reason. from Bears and eels, to squirrels and goldfish. Town is Lyv Bayt.

Gentlemen's game- a very rude, Crass and Evil dark guild called a very rude, crass, and Evil dark guild (That is it's name) Help us, we are in is beetusup.

Forever Young- a dark guild is making graffiti on every wall, building, tree, puppies, kittens, crops,senior citizen, ill, Milliana, and babies. please help us. town is whazitoya.

"Let's get started." Wolf said

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does

sorry it is so short

Please review and PM me Honestly thank you


	27. Chapter 27

wolfman king

Chapter 27 the ultimate punishment.

Mira, Virginia, Lauren, and Adriana kicked the doors open to the Salty Apples of Doom guild.

"Hello boys, come and get some" Virginia said as she was in a swim attire holding a whip making the men drool. "Come, Come you will all be blessed with punishment." Virginia said as she attacked some of the men "Isn't that lovely?" Virginia asked sarcastically.

"I think we need to add balance to the punishment according to the punishment wheel. Lauren said as she brought out a diagram. She chose a select few and started the session. 20% of it is through pain." Lauren said as she did martial arts movements on the guys. 20% of it is through humiliation" Lauren said as she put them in diapers on the outside of their clothing. "20% is through fear." Lauren said as she took out a gun and purposefully missed as to make them feel fear. "20% is through restriction" she said as she put magic proof handcuffs on them. "and the last 20% is through labor" she said as she made them run but instantly caught them for they were on a leash.

"Let's see how much grit they have; golden horn bomber." Adriana said as she fired her horns at the dark mages. "Really, where is you grit people?" Adriana asked sarcastically.

"Takeover Satan Soul" Mira said as she fired at the rest of the guild and destroyed the building in the the guild members were out cold and tied up when the rune knights appeared.

they got their money and went home.

Team double trouble saw the damage in the town and decided to meet the client and then find out the cause. after they met the mayer they decided to split up Persephone went into the water if to find anything suspicious, Philip took to the air to find anything, Gerald and Mimi went to the nearby forest, Lucy took a look around town with Crux researching any posible foud a single mage controlling the animals and Gerald turned him into a gerbil and gave him to the officers.

gentalmen's game just taught them manners and arrested them and forever young took down the mages and had them clean the graffiti with the threat of making them do the splits while answering math problems. the 4 teams met up at the guild

Done

I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does

Check out violetfairy12


End file.
